Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible canopy frames and, in particular, canopy frames having improved link points.
Description of the Related Art
Canopy shelters with collapsible frames are commonly used to provide portable shelter for outdoor activities such as camping, picnicking, parties, weddings, and more. Such collapsible canopy shelters typically comprise a canopy cover and a canopy frame configured to stand alone when in an expanded or deployed state and to collapse into a collapsed state for storage and transport.
While conventional canopy shelters are useful for a variety of purposes, such as providing portable shade and/or shelter from the elements and providing an aesthetically pleasing backdrop for special events, conventional canopy frames leave room for improvement with respect to structural integrity. Some conventional canopy frame designs are vulnerable to severe weather and human or animal interference and are prone to bending, particularly at the link point of the cross members.
Cross members are pivotally coupled at a cross points and link points. The link point consists of overlapping cross members, through bolted and pivotally coupled to each other near the end of each cross member. Cross members may also be pivotally coupled at a cross point, occurring at approximately the midpoint of each cross member. Generally, to reduce the level of friction created by the link point and allow the cross members to pivot freely, a spacer will be placed between the cross members at link points and cross points.